


Diamond

by Michelle_A_Emerlind



Series: Conversations in Verse [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Again, Angst, Bring it Skari, M/M, Poetry, Spoilers for 6x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/pseuds/Michelle_A_Emerlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick explains the concept of distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Boom. Another shot fired, Skari. Take that. Your turn. ;)
> 
> Thanks to the lovely [s0urw0lf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/s0urw0lf/pseuds/s0urw0lf) for betaing! You are so awesome, Muffin!

If you took the distance  
from the space of the earth  
and sucked it dry from  
every rock and every spark  
of sunlight, you would have  
only a ball of density  
the amount of a diamond

and this should tell us  
something--that there  
is always space between  
even the harshest of things,  
between the teeth of walkers  
and our skin, between the bullet  
that hits our ribcage and also other  
affairs, that there is always distance  
from us to the next thing that speaks  
to harm us, but let me speak, also, my  
love, of our distance, emptiness and the things  
you crave, your trees, your galaxies, your light and  
your stars--

nothing. There is nothing. There  
is no distance in this. How we long

for it, long  
for the space  
in our lungs  
to keep breathing  
the distance  
in our chests  
for our hearts  
to expand  
and deflate  
and expand  
and deflate

but nothing. There is nothing. There  
is no distance in us, how could there  
be and how could it not hurt?

I touch her more these days than I touch you.

I am with her more these days than with you.

and yet  
and yet and yet (how  
it will never stop being  
how there is never  
anything but you and  
how my skin will never  
dry from the rain how  
my fingers will never stop  
being heavy with the feeling  
of your skin under me  
and didn’t you know didn’t  
you always know that even  
though it was i that had you  
i that took you i that had made  
you mine underneath  
the pretenses of lust  
and adrenaline and sex  
and fear that it was always  
you always you that destroyed  
me in that moment that crashed  
us together like the pressure  
of black holes making diamonds

you give my lungs no room  
to rest and you have choked  
out the space in us, but my  
point has always been)  
there is nothing

but distance  
between her  
and I.

I touch her skin, but I never touch it.

I am with her, but I am never with her.

She gives my heart room to beat,  
she fills my lungs with air, but I  
have never wanted air. I have never  
wanted space. You and I, you and I,  
we are a tangled chain knotted  
too many times to be of use  
and perhaps I don’t understand fire,  
perhaps I have never burned like you,  
but you, love, oh you (please listen  
to me now this is the most important  
thing i will ever say) you do not  
understand distance, that to seek  
the sun between the pine needles  
and the air in the space between trunks  
is futile because you have already  
sucked the air out of both of us  
and if there is one thing I will never  
do, if there is one thing that I will never  
allow, it is for your heart to beat again,  
it is for you to take your breath.

The event horizon  
of a black hole  
steals all time  
from what it touches.  
it is -less,  
breathless and  
timeless and heartless,  
but also beauty and I,  
I am caught in you,  
crushed to you and love,

may I never die.


End file.
